bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dowsiewuwu
Hi, welcome to Bones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dowsiewuwu page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 22:21, 2 April 2009 Hi Noticed that you edited quite a bit earlier this year. Do you still come around here often? Just wondering>>Dion24 13:05, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :I replied on my talkpage >>Dion24 13:24, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Wanna job? I reckon we should make all the episode pages, i don't like all those red links around :). Wanna join??? You tell me which eps you wanna do and i'll do some others :D>>Dion24 03:05, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, i'll do Season one like i have started here and here, i'll give you powers to just protect the ones that you are going to do before making it so i know what you are doing. Take all info from the Season pages and use the Episode Template as i explained on its talk page.The Production codes all follow a pattern so just check other made pages before entering that in. Hope that is enough info and Enjoy>>Dion24 03:49, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks and all for creating the actors pages, however when copying directly from wikipedia (which is not preferable} please delink anything that we dont want as an article round here y'know? and we dont have a lot of their templates over here either so be careful.>>Dion24 00:26, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Hello! Hi Dowsiewuwu, I'm Shawn, from Wikia Entertainment. We've been looking around at your wiki and are really impressed what you've been doing with it so far, and how comprehensive you've made it. It's no small accomplishment! I'm leaving a brief message with you and the other admins saying I'd like to help out in a few specific ways - tweaking the search engine optimization (SEO) and main page of your wiki to get better results. I'd like to take a shot at designing a main page and skin that lines up with our new best practices - would that be cool? I'll let all the admins know when I have something to show. Thanks! Shawn (talk) 22:26, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Dowsie? Uh have you fallen off the face of the earth or something? Just wondering>>Dion24 02:28, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Article interface What article were you thinking of changing? Shawn (talk) 18:00, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Look The way you run your wiki is different to the way I run this one. You have had two long breaks recently and edit one day and then leave again. This is not what I would consider adminship worthy around here, especially considering we don't really need that much admin help y'know. Your help here is still valued, but you don't need admin rights to upload images and start new pages. The reason I gave you the rights was because I anticipated some sort of vandal attack and stuff y'know maybe someone else to move-protect pages, also for the off chance I happened to be offline for a slightly prolonged time like when User:Wikiwikiwa stopped by, I have found out that I can easily handle this situation. I apologise though, my message was in the User rights log. I will not give you admin rights until the day that you are needed. If ever I have a project come along, I will ask for your assistance>>Dion24 05:32, April 13, 2010 (UTC)